Chu Jiuyu
He is absurdly talented prodigy 10000 years ago the forever number one nascent soul state in trail tablet. No cultivator who had ascended to an immortal could reach his level. He offended an extremely powerful and respectable truth realisation state peak stage cultivator at the time. That master invited more than 100 masters to attack him, those 100 masters were all truth realisation state cultivators - even so, that didn't stop him. After he broke through the surrounding, he didn't run and instead fought back. In the end, all of the 100 truth realisation state masters died. Ever since then, no one dared to mess with him. he's not only a powerful master but also the number one formation grand master of Luo Yue continent. He was at the level of setting up immortal formations.It was said that he could set up an immortal formation all by himself. His best formation was the 9-star formation. He lived in a village called the 9-star Village.The attack and defence formation of the 9-star village is called the 9 star defence and attack formation. After Chu Jiuyu was rejected by the immortal dao and couldn't ascend, he just broke through the space barrier of Luo Yue continent and stepped into the void. It's not known where he went. But according to Lin Yiban after Chu Jiuyu broke the void in South Peace State, he landed in a place that couldn't support cultivation. that place was called Earth Star but it got changed to Earth. It's a place with little spirit chi. Chu Jiuyu was unsatisfied, he didn't travel across the void to go to an arid place devoid of spirit chi, so he tried to get back to South Peace State. He thought of many ways and eventually used more than half of his extreme grade materials to make a top grade teleportation formation disk called 'Fish Jump Through Dragon Gate'. But that formation disk can only bring one person back to South Peace State and could only be used once. At that time, Chu Jiuyu had a lot of people with him so he thought of another way. He wanted to set up a teleportation formation on earth and then use the Fish Jump Through Dragon Gate to get back to South Peace State and set up another teleportation formation there. But he found another small world called the Magical Continents while setting up the teleportation formation. That world's spirit chi was much denser than earth so he set the teleportation formation in Magical Continents. He believed it would be closer to South Peace State and easier to set up a teleportation formation. But he didn't expect to have his immortal ascension divine damnation as soon as he set up the teleportation formation from Earth to Magical Continent Mountain before he set up the teleportation formation to South Peace State. he gave his storage ring to his follower as soon as he noticed the divine damnation. He told him to give it to the descendants of the Chu family. The storage ring was indeed given to Chu family. The divine damnation was very terrifying, one lightning arc blew off the head of a mountain there. This is the reason why Magical Continent Mountain was flat. That follower came back to Earth through Chu Jiuyu teleportation formation, but neither Earth nor small world's spirit chi could sustain cultivation, so in order to go back to South Peace State, one of the Chu family member used Fish Jump Through Dragon Gate to get back to our 9-star village. He wanted to get a South Peace State formation qian bei to set up a teleportation formation to the small world but no one knew where the small world was so that couldn't be set up.